<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And There's Something I'm Supposed to Say But Can't For the Life of Me Remember What it Is by thethreebroomstix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890941">And There's Something I'm Supposed to Say But Can't For the Life of Me Remember What it Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreebroomstix/pseuds/thethreebroomstix'>thethreebroomstix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, This is far more fluff than i initially inteded, it was supposed to be funny but now its just soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreebroomstix/pseuds/thethreebroomstix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko undergoes temporary memory loss after a failed assassination attempt and Sokka tries to bring him up to speed</p><p>Title from Moon Song by Phoebe Bridgers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And There's Something I'm Supposed to Say But Can't For the Life of Me Remember What it Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be damned before I learn how to properly space something on AO3 so bare with me if it's wack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor said Zuko’s going to be fine and that should be enough to get Sokka to calm the hell down, but it hasn’t, not really. He’s pacing back and forth in the living quarters off of he and Zuko’s bedroom while Katara, sat on the couch, watches him closely and Aang stares pensively out the window.</p><p>            The doctor had said Zuko’s going to be fine but that doesn’t change the fact that his boyfriend has just survived an assassination attempt. The assassins might not have gotten farther than a blow to the head with the hilt of a sword but that really doesn’t change the fact that Zuko had just survived an <em>assassination attempt</em>. The doctor had said Zuko really would be fine, but they wouldn’t know more until he woke up because he was still knocked out cold. He’d been bandaged and assessed and was now resting in his bed but Sokka doesn’t think he’ll be able to breathe correctly until he can look into Zuko’s eyes and see for himself that the Firelord was really, truly, alright.</p><p>            “Sokka.” Katara’s voice cuts through Sokka’s spiraling thoughts and forces him to stop pacing and meet his sister’s gaze. “I can hear you panicking from across the room.”</p><p>            “How can I not!” Sokka exclaims throwing his hands in the air before crossing the room and collapsing next to Katara on the couch. Katara turns to face him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>            “I know.” She says after a moment. “But the important thing is you’re both alright. They caught the assassins. We’ll figure the rest out.” Sokka doesn’t have time to think of a response, the doctor, a serious looking older man, has reentered the room. He clears his throat and Sokka whips around to face him, already jumping to his feet. Before he can say anything, the doctor, who’s name Sokka can’t quite remember, raises a hand to placate him.</p><p>            “Firelord Zuko is awake.” He raises his hand again to stop Sokka from rushing forward. “Before you go in there’s something you should be aware of.” Sokka’s blood runs cold and he’s vaguely aware of Katara taking his hand and Aang moving to their side. “The Firelord seems to have retained some temporary memory loss as a result of his injury.”</p><p>            “How temporary? What do you mean?” Katara is asking, her words even and strong though Sokka could feel her panic in the way her hand tightens around his.</p><p>            “I’m quite certain the affects shouldn’t last more than an hour. It isn’t unusual with head injuries of this nature for a patient to undergo some confusion upon awaking.</p><p>            “What do you mean by memory loss?” Sokka demands, speaking for the first time since the doctor’s entered the room.</p><p>            “He thinks he is much younger than he is and believes the war is still ongoing.” Sokka feels a flare of annoyance about how goddamn calm the doctor appears. “More specifically he is under the impression he is still hunting the Avatar on behalf of his father.” Aang, ever levelheaded, nods in acknowledgement as Sokka sinks into the couch again and rubs his hands over his face.</p><p>            “Can I see him?” Sokka asks after a moment, not yet looking up from his hands.</p><p>            “Yes. I think that would be good. His uncle is in with him now and is attempting to ease his confusion now but seeing you may help.” Sokka nods, rising to his feet again. “Katara, Avatar Aang. I suggest you stay behind for now. I believe seeing the subject of his misgivings right now will only confuse him farther.” Sokka isn’t aware of any conversation after this, he’s already moved to the door and entered he and Zuko’s bed chamber.</p><p>            “Zuko.” He hears Uncle Iroh say gently. “The war ended five years ago. You are safe. The Avatar is a friend.” Iroh stops speaking when he hears Sokka enter, beckoning him to move closer to the bed. Sokka’s eyes land on Zuko. He feels relief wash over him at the sight of the Firelord, sitting up in bed and appearing uninjured aside from the gauze wrapped diagonally over his head and across his upper forehead. But Zuko’s expression changes as his gaze lands on the Water Tribe man in front of him.</p><p>            “Uncle.” He hisses. “Why is the <em>enemy </em>here? Don’t tell me they’ve wrapped you into their plan.” Sokka’s heart sinks but he sits on the edge of the bed, close to Zuko but not quite touching. He’s momentarily calmed by the fact that Zuko doesn’t attempt to lunge for him, only watches him apprehensively.</p><p>            “Zuko.” Sokka tries. “It’s me Sokka.” He barely has time to cringe at the simplicity of his statement to Zuko. <em>He knows my name regardless. </em>Sokka thinks to himself. <em>Idiot. </em></p><p>            “I know who you are.’ Zuko responds, narrowing his eyes at the assumed intruder. “You’re friends with the Avatar. Though that doesn’t explain why you’re <em>here. </em>Or why <em>I’m</em> here for that matter.”</p><p>            “Zuko.” Sokka says again. “I’m more than that. I know this is a lot to process but you got hurt. You don’t know some things right now.” Zuko scowls in response.</p><p>            “I would know ‘some things’ if someone would explain to me what the hell is going on.” Sokka isn’t sure how to proceed. He doesn’t want to agitate the Firelord by explaining that the war has been over for five years, the Water Tribe man in front of him is actually his boyfriend, and that the Avatar is one of his closest friends. But he also isn’t sure if entertaining Zuko’s albeit temporary, but warped thoughts will prolong the effects of the memory loss.</p><p>            “How about you ask us some questions and your uncle and I will answer them for you. We just want to help.” Zuko sulks for a moment, turning his gaze to his uncle to assess whether he should speak. “Actually,” Sokka starts again, noting Zuko’s hesitation. “Is it okay if I ask you a question?” Zuko nods, still regarding Sokka with moderate suspicion. “Where do you think you are right now?” Zuko takes in his surroundings.</p><p>            “Home?” He asks after a moment. Sokka feels his heart break at the wary optimism in Zuko’s voice. “Did I capture the Avatar? Is father here?” Sokka doesn’t know how to respond. Thankfully, Iroh speaks for him.</p><p>            “Yes, my nephew you are at home. Your father isn’t here.” Zuko nods, clearly not surprised and attempting to hide his disappointment. Sokka can’t bear to watch the look on his face and for the millionth time wishes he could deliver a few punches, maybe a kick, to Ozai for the pain he’s caused his son. “I know you are confused. But can you try and believe what Sokka and I are going to talk to you about? I promise I will not lie to you Zuko.” Zuko studies his uncle’s face momentarily before nodding.</p><p>            “The war ended five years ago Zuko.” Sokka says. “But you stopped fighting for your father before it did. In fact, you started helping us.”</p><p>            “How?” Zuko asks and Sokka takes it as a good sign that Zuko didn’t immediately reject the idea.</p><p>            “Well you defeated the Avatar.” Sokka says, opting to ease Zuko in to the present. “Or you thought you did, and you came home.” Sokka pauses, trying to decipher the look on his boyfriend’s face, part satisfaction, part regret, part confusion. “But while you were here you realized you never needed your father to restore your honor. And you realized he was wrong. About a lot of things.” Zuko scoffs and Sokka braces himself for Zuko to deny questioning his father.</p><p>            “I could never stop needing him to restore my honor.” Zuko says and Sokka realizes this hurts worse.</p><p>            “But you did Zuko. And you began finding your own destiny. Just like I always told you.” Iroh says. “You found the Avatar again and instead you taught him fire bending.” Zuko is quiet and Sokka can tell he’s trying to catch his uncle in a lie, watching for Iroh’s tell.</p><p>            “You helped end the war, defeat your father and Azula.” Sokka continues, tentatively moving his hand closer to Zuko’s on the bed.</p><p>            “Another lie.” Zuko says. “Azula’s a better bender than I could ever be.” Iroh shakes his head.</p><p>            “Your sister was always skilled. But you found determination in yourself Zuko. Your faith in your choices and control of your abilities made you stronger.”</p><p>            “Fine. What happened after?” Zuko asks, resigning himself to at least hearing out his uncle and Sokka’s story.</p><p>            “You become the Firelord.” Sokka answers, picking up the royal headpiece from Zuko’s nightstand and handing it to him. Zuko runs his hand over the Fire Nation emblem and regards the physical evidence in front of him. “I become your ambassador.” Zuko’s looking at Sokka now, still grasping the headpiece. “We fall in love.”</p><p>            “Another lie.” Zuko says again, quieter this time with less conviction in his voice. “How could you ever love me?” Sokka takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he feels his heart break for Zuko yet again. He makes a note to himself to show Zuko how much he loves him every single day.</p><p>            “Because I know you Zuko.” Sokka starts. “I see how much you care for your friends. For your people. I see how you put yourself through sleepless nights and frustration and stress to make just one person’s life easier. I see how hard you’ve worked to heal, yourself, your country, the whole world.” Zuko drops the headpiece and moves his hand to touch Sokka’s hand, just barely. “Because you feed the turtle ducks in the pond, and put up with the cold for me, and still help your uncle in his tea shop even though you’re ruling a whole nation. Because how even though you deserve it you’ve never once wanted thanks or praise for anything you’ve done.” The anger and disbelief have started to fade from Zuko’s face, growing understanding replacing it. “Because even after everything she’d done, you still visited Azula and helped her to get better. Because you have an infinite capacity for care and forgiveness even after everything you’ve been through.”</p><p>            “Sokka.” Zuko says, quietly with realization dawning in his voice.</p><p>            “I’m here love.” Sokka responds, placing his hand gently over Zuko’s.</p><p>            “Sokka.” Zuko says again, his voice breaking as he surges forward and buries his head in the other man’s chest. Sokka is tangentially aware of Iroh standing and moving to exit the room as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend and presses his lips against his head, not moving just holding him there. “Is this real?” Zuko asks and Sokka thinks maybe he hears the door shut.</p><p>            “<em>Yes.</em>” He breathes, pulling Zuko impossibly closer. “I’m here. I love you. I promise.” He tangles his hand in Zuko’s hair, fingers grazing the gauze covering his injury.</p><p>            “I didn’t think—” Zuko stops to take a breath and Sokka realizes they’re both crying. “I didn’t think what Uncle was telling me could be true. That I could be so happy. That things could be so good.”</p><p>            “I know darling.” Sokka says, gently tipping Sokka’s chin up and shifting so their foreheads are pressed together. “But you deserve to be happy. Even when you don’t think you do.” Zuko closes his eyes and hums slightly, his hands called in Sokka’s shirt. “I promise this is all real. That you can really have this.”</p><p>            “I believe you.” Zuko says, opening his eyes. “I’m starting to remember now.”</p><p>            “Oh really?” Sokka asks, offering his boyfriend a small smile and maneuvering them so that he’s lying on the bed, Zuko wrapped in his arms. “Where was our first kiss?”</p><p>            “My mother’s garden.” Zuko answers. “You called me an idiot when I said I didn’t deserve you in my life. Then you kissed me.” Sokka huffs out a small laugh, stroking Zuko’s shoulder gently.</p><p>            “In my defense you were being an idiot.” Sokka says fondly. “And now I’m going to double my efforts to make sure you know how much I love you and how much you deserve.” Zuko hums contently, settling into Sokka’s side. “You might not have ever captured the Avatar, but you captured my heart.” Sokka whispers into Zuko’s ear, well aware he was veering into heavily corny territory. Zuko snorts.</p><p>            “Shut up Sokka. That line has always been too cheesy.” Sokka laughs then, finally feeling calm now that Zuko is truly okay.</p><p>            “As long as it makes you laugh, I’ll keep saying it.” Sokka says. “I’ll say whatever you want me to.” Zuko presses a kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>            “Would you say you love me again?” Zuko asks quietly.</p><p>            “I love you.” Sokka says. “I’ll tell you every day, every minute if you want me to.” Zuko reaches up, cupping Sokka’s cheek in his hand.</p><p>            “I love you too.” Zuko responds before pressing his lips to Sokka’s. “And I’ll keep saying it back every minute if you want me to.”</p><p>            Later, Aang and Katara will find them, asleep and tangled in each other. Later, Zuko will greet his people, a show of strength and commitment after an assassination attempt, with Sokka’s hand in his. Later, he’ll laugh with Sokka, Katara, and Aang over his uncle’s tea and later still, he’ll let Sokka tell him over and over that he loves him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>